robio_unofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
Virus
A virus is a chemical within Ro-Bio, that scientists infuse within test subjects, to study its effects and single out virus strains. There are different types of viruses within Ro-Bio, that can be used on certain machines and in certain circumstances. Viruses can only be infused into test subjects, henceforth meaning that a scientist cannot infuse a virus into another scientist working at the research center. Preset Viruses There are five preset viruses within Ro-Bio that scientists can use, to give specific effects to test subjects and one preset virus that heals test subjects, resulting in fsix ''preset viruses. They consist of: ''Argonella, Necromella, Orgenella, Kamelia, Bruhmelia ''and ''Healing. Blood samples form test subjects that contain only a preset virus, with no biological virus, will not be processed through the blood extractor. Likewise, preset viruses on their own will not be processed through the virus separator or the virus duplicator. Argonella Argonella causes the skin to turn to a rose color and causes the body to violently shake under muscle convulsions, which soon after renders the body paralyzed and immobile. During the process, coughs and severe gagging can be heard from the test subject. Its brick color is olive. Argonella.png|The Argonella virus, in a vial. Argonella.gif|The effects of Argonella, present on a test subject. Necromella Necromella.png|The Necromella virus, in a vial. Necromella.gif|The effects of Necromella, present on a test subject. Organella Orgenalla has a strong green color.If the subject is affected by the effect of the organella virus, his skin will turn green and bloodstained Kamelia Kamelia has a strong purple color.If the subject is affected by the effect of the camellia virus, his skin will turn purple and bleed blue Bruhmelia Bruhmelia has a strong blue color. Its only function is to make the test subject talks. Healing The healing virus has a strong green color. Its only function is to heal test subjects who have had their vitality damaged by virus effects, virus infusions or blood extractions. Biological Virus A scientist can generate a biological virus within the virus generator, found in the virus block. Viruses generated there, are unclassified, being labelled Biological, until a blood sample with the virus present is generated through the blood extractor, where it will gain a K classification. Viruses with a K classification can then be separated into three viruses, containing single virus strains from the original Biological virus, where each of the three viruses produced will gain a SI classification. Unclassified Virus The biological virus generated will contain at least three virus strains, each with different physical or mental effects on test subjects, with its color being a random brick color. Once infused into a test subject, a scientist can study the effects of the biological virus, and if they see a particular virus strain that they would like to single out, then they can take a blood sample from the test subject, with their collector, and bring it to the blood extractor to formulate a K class virus. An unclassified virus cannot be processed through the virus separator or the virus duplicator. K Classified Virus K classified viruses contain three strains from a biological virus that have been extracted from a test subject's blood sample, through the blood extractor. K classified viruses are labelled by their classification, K'', followed by one or two random integers, for example: ''K-8 or K-32. The color of a K classified virus consists of a random brick color, different however to the biological virus initially infused into the test subject. K classified viruses cannot be duplicated within the virus duplicator, but can be separated into three SI class viruses, via the virus separator. SI Classified Virus 'SI classified viruses '''contain one strain from a biological virus that has been extracted from a test subject's blood sample, through the blood extractor and subsequently separated into three viruses of this classification. SI classified viruses are labelled by their classification, ''SI, followed by three random alphabetical characters and then by three random integers, for example: SI-OWX-394 ''or ''SI-LGY-286. The color of a SI classified virus consists of a random brick color, different however to the biological virus initially infused into the test subject and the K classified virus separated into the three SI classified viruses. SI classified viruses cannot be separated within the virus separator, but can be duplicated into a direct copy of itself, via the virus duplicator.